REUNIONS
by kazavid
Summary: Sequel to Behind the Mask Starting where Behind the Mask finished. Ronon has a reunion with an old 'friend' while Lyssa becomes the innocent victim in between the two, and Sean is finally reunited with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

Title: REUNIONS (Sequel to Behind the Mask)  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 1 / so far

Series: Behind the Mask  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ronon Dex, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content / Some Torture  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Carrying on from where 'Behind the Mask' finished. Ronon has a reunion with an old 'friend' while Lyssa becomes the innocent victim in between the two, and Sean is finally reunited with his sister.

REUNIONS

Chapter 1

Lyssa stood in the clearing waiting for this Chimera guy to show up, she adjusted her face mask, making sure that it was secure. She turned to look at Sean.

"You think he might have changed his mind." Lyssa asked, him.

"I hope not." Sean answered. This was the last chance they had, there was nowhere to go from here.

"Someone's coming." Lyssa whispered, she readied her gun, and moved to take up a defensive position behind a large tree.

The man walked in to the clearing, and stopped a few feet away from Sean. Lyssa saw, that like her, he was also wearing something over his face. There was nothing unusual with this, people tended to want to protect their identity when dealing with criminals. That's why Lyssa had found it so easy to get by wearing her mask.

"You Chimera?" Sean asked him.

"Yes, and you must be Sean." Chimera asked.

"Yes." Sean answered. Lyssa saw that the guy was wearing gloves, she thought that this was a little excessive, but dismissed it.

Wearing a long dark coat, Chimera was a few inches taller than Sean but he was thinner. There was something about this guy that Lyssa found disturbing. Her sixth sense was telling her to get the hell out of there, she took no notice of it. This was their last, and probably only, chance to get Sean's sister back.

"I believe you wish to trade for the young girl I purchased, a few weeks ago?" Chimera asked Sean, getting straight down to business.

"Yes, I do. Do you still have her, is she alright." Sean asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Yes I still have her, and she is unharmed." Chimera told Sean.

"Then yes, we wish to trade." Sean said, eager to get this over with, and finally get his sister back.

"What is it you intend to trade with." Chimera asked, looking around.

"We have weapons, jewellery, food..." Sean began telling him.

"The weapons you have, are they like the one you're carrying." He asked Sean. Looking at the gun in Sean's hands.

"Yes, exactly like this." Sean told him, feeling a bit relieved, they had plenty of weapons, from trading with Atlantis.

"Where did you get the weapons from." Chimera asked.

"We traded for them." Sean answered, _this guy was asking a few too many questions._

"So you have been to Atlantis?." Chimera remarked, causing Lyssa to stand up and start moving, slowly, towards Sean.

"Why do you want to know that?" Sean asked him, _way too many questions, Sean thought._

"It's just that I have a few...shall we say...friends, there." Chimera told him.

Lyssa heard this and wondered if the man knew Ronon and Sheppard. She moved over to stand a few feet behind Sean, Chimera looked towards her and she saw him hesitate for a fraction, why he hesitated, she didn't know.

"Are you from Atlantis." He asked her, suddenly switching his attention from Sean to Lyssa.

"No." She replied, not giving anything away.

"Then you must also have friends there." He remarked.

"Why do you say that." she asked, curious as to why this guy would say such a thing, and why was he so interested in Atlantis.

He moved his hand inside his coat, and Lyssa moved her gun, pointing it at Chimera.

"I am only going to show you these." He told her, pulling a chain from around his neck, and showing her the dog tags attached. Lyssa moved closer to look, but before she had a chance to read them, he tucked them back in his coat.

"Yours?" He asked, pointing at the dog tags just visible through her jacket.

"No, a friends."

"May I?" He asked, gesturing towards the dog tags.

Lyssa lowered her gun, and allowed the stranger to take hold of the tags and read them. She didn't want to upset the guy, she was doing this for Sean and his sister.

"Specialist Ronon Dex, he must be a good friend " Chimera said, his voice harsh. It was almost imperceptible but Lyssa saw it, his whole body tensed as he read the tags. She saw his hand clench around the dog tags, almost as if he were about to rip them from her neck.

She wasn't about to confirm anything, but she didn't have to.

"He must be a very close friend to give you these." He added, then he abruptly dropped the tags and turned away, then he started walking away.

"You still want to trade for the girl." He asked, stopping for a moment, he turned to look at Sean.

"Yes, we still want to trade for the girl." Sean told him.

"Then I will meet you back here in one hour."

"But you never said what it is you wanted to trade for." Sean shouted.

"I will tell you later." He shouted over his shoulder, he didn't turn to look around.

"I don't like this." Lyssa told Sean, she didn't trust this guy.

"You never like anything." Sean told her, his mood much brighter now that he was closer to finding his sister. The closest they had ever been.

----------

It was just over an hour and Chimera hadn't returned yet, Sean was getting anxious, she could see it in his face, he was worried the guy wasn't going to come back.

Then she saw in the distance, two figures coming their way, one was obviously Chimera the other was much smaller, almost child like, _must be Zara, Lyssa thought._

"Sean, look." She told him, pointing towards the two figures. Sean, immediately perked up.

It took a few minutes for Chimera to reach them, he stopped a few feet in front of Sean, he put his hand behind his back, and pulled a young girl around to stand in front of him. She was small and thin, her dark hair was hanging loosely around her face, _this was most definitely Zara, Lyssa thought, the resemblance between her and Sean was unmistakable. _

"Is this the young girl you wish to trade for." He asked.

Sean was too shocked to answer, all he could do was stare at his young sister. Finally he had found her, he saw that she was thinner, but at least she was alive and that was all that mattered. Sean quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, still not quite believing that she was really here.

"Yes, this is the girl." Lyssa, answered Chimera.

"You never told me your name." Chimera said, turning his attention from Sean to Lyssa.

"Hunter." Lyssa told him, she wanted to keep him sweet, till the trade was done.

"How long have you know Ronon?" He asked her.

"Not long." She wasn't about to give this guy her life history. The less he knew, the better, she thought.

"What is it that you want to trade for." Sean asked from behind Lyssa.

"All I wish to trade for is a day or two of Hunters company. I'd like to show him the same hospitality that I was shown when I was on Atlantis." He told them.

Lyssa stiffened, she didn't like the sound of that. But looking at the faces of Sean and Zara, she knew she couldn't refuse. But why on earth would he want her company.

"Hunter?" Sean said, pulling her aside, he spoke to her.

"You don't have to agree with this guy, we can trade for something else, he seems to be interested in the weapons we have."

"I don't think so. besides I can look after myself, you know that." She said, convincing Sean that everything would be alright.

"I don't like this." Sean told her.

"I thought that was my line." Lyssa joked.

"Don't joke." Sean said quietly, he really didn't want to leave her here. Lyssa turned to face Chimera.

"Alright, we accept." Lyssa told him.

"When you see Ronon, give him these, and assure him that I will take very good care of Hunter." Chimera told Sean, taking the chain from his neck, he dropped the dog tags into Sean's hand.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Sean, asked Lyssa again.

"Yes, now go, get Zara out of here, I'll see you in a few days."

She watched Sean lead his sister away, he kept glancing back to look at her. Finally he was too far away to see, she turned to look at this Chimera guy, wondered what he looked like under that mask. But before she could put another thought together, Chimera had pulled a stun gun from his pocket, and shot her.

----------

It was a few hours later when Sean exited from the wormhole, bringing him back to Atlantis. The first thing he saw was Doctor Weir, who greeted him warmly, and offered him and his sister a place to stay for a few days. Sean had found it difficult to accept that this woman was the person in charge of Atlantis, she looked to fragile. He'd been expecting someone more like Colonel Sheppard.

"Is Lyssa not with you." Weir asked him.

"No, not at the moment." Sean told her, he glanced around but couldn't see Ronon anywhere.

"You said that you had to speak to Ronon."

"Yes, is he here." Sean asked her.

"He's with Colonel Sheppard, I'll have one of the security guys show you where."

Sean, and Zara followed the young man down several corridors, till eventually Sean spotted Ronon and Sheppard up ahead, in the corridor, they were talking and laughing. As Sean moved towards them Ronon glanced up and saw him. Sean saw Ronon's face light up, he must be thinking that Lyssa was with him.

"Sean, your back." Ronon said, he glanced at Zara, "And who is this." He asked Sean.

"This is my sister Zara." Sean introduced her to Ronon, and Sheppard.

"Pleased to meet you Zara." Sheppard said, smiling at her.

"Your sister, so you finally found her." Ronon said.

Sean knew that Lyssa had promised to come back to Ronon once they had found Zara, so it was obvious what Ronon was thinking. Sean just hoped that this friend of Ronon's, kept his word.

"Where's Lyssa?" Ronon asked, looking along the corridor to see if she was lagging behind.

"She's actually with a friend of yours." Sean told him.

"What friend?" Ronon asked.

"The guy we went to meet, the one who had Zara. He said he was a friend of yours. He didn't want to trade anything, just wanted Lyssa's company for a few days, wanted to show her the same hospitality that he was shown when he was on Atlantis." Sean told Ronon.

Ronon could feel the tension in his body getting tighter with every word Sean spoke. He knew something was wrong.

"What did this guy look like."

"We don't know he wore a mask, like Lyssa."

"Ronon, what's the matter." Sheppard asked him.

"What was his name." Ronon asked.

Just then, McKay came over to join the little welcoming party.

"He said his name was Chimera." Sean said.

"Never heard of it." Ronon said.

"I have." McKay announced.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well I have, it has several different references, it's a fire breathing monster, or it can be a figment of someone's imagination, a daydream, an illusion, or even a mutation, a result of using two different genetic materials and mixing them." McKay finally finished speaking. And realised that nobody wanted to know. "Fine, I'll shut up."

"He told me to give you these. Wanted me to assure you that he would take very good care of Hunter." Sean told Ronon, he dropped the dog tags in to Ronon's hand.

Ronon looked at the dog tags and read them, Sheppard was just about to ask Ronon what was on the tags, when Ronon erupted. The glass door leading out to the balcony, which was at the side of Ronon, suddenly shattered as Ronon slammed his fist in to it.

Everyone froze, even McKay, Sheppard, moved a little closer to Ronon, but not too close, he could see the blood dripping from Ronon's hand.

"Ronon, what is it." Sheppard asked him. Ronon doesn't answer. He just stands there, tension gripping his body.

"Hey buddy, you need to get that hand seen to, you're dripping blood everywhere" Sheppard told him.

Sheppard's words must have registered with Ronon, because Ronon lifted his hand and looked at the blood running down his fingers.

"Ronon?" Sheppard said, looking at the dog tags Ronon was clasping in his hand.

"He's got Lyssa." Ronon told Sheppard, in a tortured voice.

"Who's got Lyssa?" Sheppard asked.

"Michael."

"Michael! Wraith Michael?" Sheppard asked incredulous.

"You know of any other Michael?" Ronon said, his voice, calmer, but devoid of emotion.

No wonder Ronon was so worried, Sheppard thought. There was no love lost between Ronon and Michael. Ronon intensely hated Michael, probably more so than any other Wraith, just as Michael hated Ronon, not least because Ronon was always the one who ended up shooting him. Michael had never been able to get to Ronon, he'd never been able to get a reaction out of him. That was until now, Sheppard hated to think what Michael would do to Lyssa, just to get back at Ronon.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: REUNIONS (Sequel to Behind the Mask)  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 2 / so far

Series: Behind the Mask  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ronon Dex, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content / Some Torture  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Carrying on from where 'Behind the Mask' finished. Ronon has a reunion with an old 'friend' while Lyssa becomes the innocent victim in between the two, and Sean is finally reunited with his sister.

REUNIONS

Chapter 2

Lyssa, slowly, started to come around, her eyes lids felt heavy, and she ached all over. She didn't know how long she was there, till she finally opened her eyes. But when she did it was dark, too dark to see anything, but she knew someone was in the room with her. She tried to figure out where she was, but not being able to see anything made that impossible.

It was obvious that she was lying on a floor, it was hard and cold beneath her back. Her hands where tied in front of her, she tried to move her legs, but her ankles where also tied.

"I see you're awake." Chimera's voice, rang out in the darkness.

She tried to focus her eyes on where the voice had come from, but she still couldn't see anything.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, him.

"I want to use you, to hurt Ronon."

"Why do you want to hurt Ronon?" She didn't have a clue, who this guy was, Ronon had never mentioned him.

"Do you know how painful it is, to be shot by that stun gun Ronon carries. Not once, not twice, but many times, with each shot the pain seems to intensify, the effects seem to last a little bit longer than the last time."

Lyssa didn't know what she was supposed to say to this. But he didn't wait for her to respond, he carried on.

"No, I don't suppose you do. I can't see Ronon, needing to use a stun gun on you"

She heard movement, and tensed, he was walking around, but she still couldn't see him. She manoeuvred herself in to a sitting position, resting her back against the wall.

"So you want to hurt Ronon because he shot you?" She asked, she couldn't believe that was the only reason.

She heard him laughing, obviously, she'd said something to amuse him.

"That's not the only reason, there are plenty of others, but for now, that one will do."

She had to close her eyes, as the room was suddenly filled with bright light. After a few moments she opened her eyes, and saw him standing with his back to her, hunched over a computer console. Lyssa could hear a beeping sound, like an alarm.

"Ah, It seems Ronon is looking for you, he's found the little present I left for him. He's taken the bait." He sounded very pleased at this.

Then he turned around, and she saw him, for the first time. She was shocked by his appearance, he looked like a Wraith, but not like any Wraith she'd ever seen. His hair was short for one thing, pale in colour, his features where unusual, he looked like a Wraith, but he also looked human.

"What are you?" She finally asked.

"That's the question, everyone wants to know. I'm, what's left after they finished experimenting on me. They changed me from a Wraith to a Human, not once, but twice. They took everything I was, and destroyed it, with no thought for the consequences. Well, these are the consequences, and you, are just a means to an end.

----------

Ronon, was the first through the Stargate, followed by Sheppard, McKay, Teyla and Sean. He checked the surrounding area, to make sure Michael hadn't left any little surprises for them, but it was all clear.

"Where did you meet Michael?" Ronon asked Sean.

"It was over there in the clearing." He told him, pointing towards the small, treeless, section of the forest.

They carefully made their way over to the clearing, checking the area thoroughly.

"McKay, come and have a look at this." Sheppard shouted. He was standing over a small device, that had been left on the ground. McKay stopped next to Sheppard, and looked down at the device.

"Any ideas as to what it is?" Sheppard asked him.

"Not unless I pick it up." McKay admitted. "Do you think it's safe to touch?" He wanted to know.

Sheppard got down, and looked for any booby traps, but it looked clean. Sheppard picked it up and handed it to McKay.

"It looks like a small imaging device, a lot like a small miniature TV."

"It's obviously meant for Ronon to find." Sheppard remarked.

The device suddenly came to life, Michael's face appeared on the screen.

"Doctor McKay, and Colonel Sheppard, so nice to see you again."

"Cut the crap, where's Lyssa?" Sheppard shouted.

"Is that her name? She's right here, unharmed, for now."

Ronon, who had been searching the area, appeared at McKay's side and snatched the device from his hands.

"You touch her, and I'll kill you!" Ronon threatened.

Michael smiled, liking the fact that he had finally gotten to the Satedan.

"And where have I heard that before?" Michael said, "Ah yes, from you, Ronon." He looked around and then back at the screen. "It seems I'm still here, still alive. So, no more empty threats, especially since I have your mate..."

"It's not a threat , it's a promise." Ronon snarled.

"You humans aren't very good at keeping promises, as I know only too well."

"I keep mine." Ronon told him.

"Would you like to say hello, to Lyssa?" Michael asked, not waiting for an answer. He moved out of view, and came back a few seconds later, with Lyssa, in tow. They could see that her wrists were tied, and that she appeared to be unharmed, Sheppard just wondered how long that would last.

Michael appeared to hook her wrists on to something high above, leaving her body stretched out before the screen. Sheppard looked at Ronon, he could see him clenching his jaw, trying not to show any reaction. He knew it must be killing him to watch this, it was killing him, and he wasn't in love with her.

Michael was standing at the side of Lyssa. They watched as he then began stroking his hand over her abdomen, moving beneath her t-shirt, over her ribs, he moved his hand back to her abdomen, resting it there for a long time, pressing his open palm against her.

Ronon stared at the screen, his eyes taking in every detail. Her body stretched out before the screen, Michael's hand stroking over her skin, he'd make him pay for touching her. The longer Michael left his hand on her abdomen, the more Ronon thought that Michael was about to feed on her, but he hadn't been expecting what happened next.

"Ronon let me be the first to congratulate you, upon impregnating your female." Michael said, smiling, looking straight in to the screen. Ronon closed his eyes and hung his head down, trying not to show any reaction to Michael's words. But Michael saw Ronon lower his head, and that was all he needed.

Sheppard, knew Ronon was about to lose it over this little revelation. He grabbed the device off Ronon, before he smashed it, and handed it to McKay. Then he dragged Ronon a short distance away.

"Ronon, he's playing with your mind, trying to unbalance you. Why do you think he left that device there." Sheppard told him. "He couldn't know if Lyssa was pregnant." He added.

"Don't you think I know that. But the seed has been planted, and it's hard not to think about it, wonder if she could be." Ronon said, it was tearing at his guts, to think about it.

Michael switched the screen off.

----------

Lyssa couldn't move, he had her wrists looped over a hook which stretched her body till she was barely standing on her tip toes. Then he'd started to run his hand across her abdomen, she had immediately thought that he was going to feed on her. But she was more shocked, when he suddenly announced that she was pregnant.

"I'm not..." She tried to shout that she wasn't pregnant, but Michael pressed his other hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking. Then he'd switched the screen off.

I'm not pregnant!" She screamed at Michael.

"Yes, I know that, but Ronon doesn't. This will just deepen the pain he feels " Michael said, taking great pleasure in what he'd done.

"You'll just make him more determined to kill you." She told him, harshly.

"Ronon has always been determined to kill me."

Michael was watching her closely, "Where did you meet Ronon?" He asked.

Lyssa didn't answer, she wasn't about to give him any information.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is how much more pain, can Ronon take. Let's find out shall we."

----------

"Michael must be near by, because the range of this thing is very limited." McKay announced after examining the device further.

"How close?" Sheppard asked.

"A couple of miles."

Ronon searched the area for anything, finally he picked up on a trail, and they began following it.

McKay was holding the device, when the screen lit up and Michael's face became visible. McKay informed Sheppard.

"Ronon, how would you prefer Lyssa to die, quickly, or slowly?"Michael asked, looking at the screen.

"Ronon's not here." Sheppard told Michael.

"Colonel Sheppard, I want Ronon to answer my question. If he doesn't..." Michael said, trailing off, he turned to look at Lyssa, who was still stretched out before the screen. Michael held a knife in his hand, he twisted her around so that her back was to the screen, then he started to dig the tip of the knife into her flesh. Immediately the blood flooded the puncture wound, and started to run down her skin.

"The longer he takes to answer, the more pain I will inflict." Michael said, looking at the screen, his voice getting a little angrier.

"Ronon." Sheppard shouted, he turned to look at Ronon, who was still trying to pick up a trail, so that they could follow Michael.

Ronon, turned when Sheppard shouted him, and knew something was wrong, the pained look on Sheppard's face, told him that it was Lyssa.

Ronon, grabbed the device off McKay, he looked at the image on the screen. Michael had a knife piercing Lyssa's back, Ronon could see the blood running down her skin. Ronon tensed his features, tried not to show any reaction, but his insides felt like they were being clawed out.

Michael, didn't like the fact that Ronon didn't seem to be reacting. So he began twisting the knife, that was still piercing Lyssa's skin.

Lyssa couldn't stop the deep moan that escaped her throat, nor the low scream that followed as Michael twisted even further.

"I want an answer, how do you want her to die, quickly, or slowly?" Michael asked, again, his voice angry. "If I don't get an answer, I'll assume it's quickly..." Michael said trailing off, trying to gauge Ronon's reaction.

"Slowly." Ronon managed to say, his voice was barely audible. Hearing Lyssa cry like that, was unbalancing him.

"I didn't hear that, could you repeat it." Michael said, maliciously, smiling at the screen.

"Slowly!" Ronon, shouted louder, his voice harsh, his eyes hooded and penetrating, as he looked at the screen, wishing he had his hands around Michael's throat. Every touch Michael made, every painful act ,that he inflicted upon Lyssa, Ronon promised himself, would be returned to Michael, with great relish.

"Slowly, it shall be." Michael said, he turned Lyssa around, so that she was facing the screen. "Did you hear that, Ronon wants you to die slowly." Michael said cruelly.

Lyssa hated, that she was being used to cause Ronon pain. "I'm not pregnant!" She shouted, hoping that Ronon would hear, at least that was one thing she could put right.

Michael took exception to this, pulling his hand back he hit her, her head snapped back, and she lost consciousness.

Michael turned the screen off.

"No!" Ronon screamed at Michael, but it was too late, the screen went black. Ronon didn't know if he would be able to control his reactions any longer. Seeing Michael, hurting Lyssa, was killing him, he'd rather it were him Michael was torturing. He felt so helpless, but Ronon knew every time he lost his temper, Michael would take it out on Lyssa, find some way to cause her pain, just to get back at him.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

Title: REUNIONS (Sequel to Behind the Mask)  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 3 / 4

Series: Behind the Mask  
Rating: NC/17  
Pairing: Ronon Dex, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content / Some Torture (Just to be safe)  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Carrying on from where 'Behind the Mask' finished. Ronon has a reunion with an old 'friend' while Lyssa becomes the innocent victim in between the two, and Sean is finally reunited with his sister.

REUNIONS

Chapter 3

"Did you hear what Lyssa said, about not being pregnant?" Sheppard, asked Ronon, watching him closely.

"Yes I heard." Ronon said.

Sheppard wasn't sure how Ronon was taking this piece of news, had he wanted Lyssa to be pregnant. Sheppard turned to look at Sean.

"Sean, what did Zara say about where Michael was holding her?" Sheppard asked.

"She never got to see anything, she was unconscious when he took her there, and the room she was in had no windows." Sean told him. "She said that he kept taking blood samples from her, but she didn't know why."

"Do you suppose it was underground?" Sheppard queried, looking at Ronon.

"It's possible, the room he has Lyssa in, doesn't look as if it has daylight coming in to it."

"Do you know of any facilities around here, that are underground?" Sheppard looked at Sean.

"I've never been to this planet before we made the trade for Zara, so I don't know."

"Teyla, you ever been to this planet, before?" He looked over at her.

"Yes, but I have only stayed in the village, I never ventured this far out." She told him.

"McKay, can you track where the signal is coming from?" Sheppard asked, McKay.

McKay, who was already working on that idea, looked up at Sheppard, "I think I may have found the source of the signal." He announced, excited.

"Where's it coming from?" Ronon asked, moving towards McKay.

"About a mile and a half in that direction." McKay told them pointing towards the open expanse of green fields.

Ronon didn't stand around, he took off in the direction that McKay had indicated, and was well ahead of the others, searching for any signs of disturbance in the terrain, anything to show that Michael had passed this way.

----------

The device suddenly came to life, showing Michael, and Lyssa.

"Sheppard!" McKay shouted.

"Where's Ronon?" Michael asked.

Sheppard looked ahead at Ronon who was now so far ahead, he was barely visible. "He's trying to track you." Sheppard said, telling a half truth.

"Well, I'll give him two minutes to get back here, if he's not back, then Lyssa dies." Michael said then turned the screen off.

"Damn it!" Sheppard cursed, then spoke in to his radio. "Ronon, you need to come back here, meet me half way."

"What for?" Ronon wanted to know, he didn't want to waste time, he wanted to find Lyssa.

"It's Michael." Sheppard told him.

Ronon met Sheppard half way, "What is it, what's he done now?" Ronon asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, Michael wants to talk to you, try not to let him get to you." Sheppard told him, knowing how hard it must be to try and show no reaction, he wasn't sure he could do it.

About thirty seconds later the screen came to life.

"Ah Ronon, you're back. Seeing as you requested that Lyssa die slowly, I thought it only right that you should watch." He said, his eyes ever watchful of Ronon's reaction.

Ronon looked at the scene before him, he could see that Michael still had Lyssa tied up and stretched out before the screen, Michael, stood beside her, a smile on his face, as he watched Ronon looking at Lyssa. Michael took the knife he held in his hand, and turn towards Lyssa.

He took the knife and slid the blade across the throbbing vein in her neck, watching as the blood ran out in rivulets. He glanced at the screen, wanting to see Ronon's pain, but Ronon had closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Dex, and watch, or I will make it more painful for Lyssa. " Michael told him, harshly, he was doing this so that he could see Ronon's pain.

Ronon opened his eyes and glared at Michael, imagining how he would take Michael apart, how he'd make him suffer, and make sure that this time he died. Ronon kept his eyes open, tried not to show the glimmer of hope in his eyes, at seeing what Michael had done.

"I'll leave the device on so that you can watch." Michael told him. Then appeared to leave the room.

Sheppard watched, wishing he'd let Ronon kill Michael when he'd wanted to. He turned to look at Ronon, who was still watching the screen, but something wasn't right. Ronon had a small glimmer of a smile on his face.

"Ronon?" Sheppard asked, putting his hand on his arm.

Ronon turned away from the screen, and looked at Sheppard.

"Are you alright?" He asked him.

"Fine." He said. Sheppard saw him look at the screen again.

"McKay, turn that thing off." Sheppard said, if he found it disturbing to watch, got knows what Ronon thought. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"Because, seeing what Michael just did to Lyssa, your reaction isn't what I'd have expected."

Ronon looked at Sheppard, "There's something Michael doesn't know about Lyssa."

"What's that?"

"He's expecting her to bleed to death, but that's his mistake. Lyssa heals very fast, twice as fast as anyone I know. If Michael had done that to one of us, we'd probably die, but with Lyssa. She'll lose some blood, but within a few minutes her blood will clot and the bleeding will have stopped."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you asked her about the x shaped scar on her arm." Ronon asked.

"Yes, I don't think I'll ever forget it, what's that got to do with anything."

"I gave that scar to Lyssa, I'd been dreaming about the Wraith. Lyssa tells me I'd suddenly woken up and slashed out with the blade towards her, cutting her arm, twice. Within 3 days that wound was healed, completely." Ronon told him, "And remember when she got the shrapnel in her back and Sean said that she'd be ready to carry on in an hour, and you didn't believed him."

"So you're assuming Michael will leave her alone, now that he thinks she'll die."

"Yes." Ronon, hopes, that Michael, will leave her alone.

----------

Ronon got back to searching for Lyssa and Michael. He noticed Sean and walked over to him, he felt some anger towards the guy, for letting Lyssa go like that, but he didn't blame him, he knew what Lyssa was like. She would have insisted that he take his sister back and leave her there. Now standing beside Sean Ronon asked him.

"You never did say, why Michael became so interested in Lyssa."

Sean didn't want to tell Ronon, he was going through too much already, Sean wasn't sure how Ronon would react to the answer.

"I don't know." Sean lied, hoping his voice didn't betray him.

Ronon was very good at reading people and he knew Sean wasn't being truthful.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ronon asked, his voice raised.

"Ronon, come on just drop it, does it matter." Sheppard said, trying to get Ronon to back off.

"There's something he isn't telling me, and I want to know."

"Alright, fine, you want to know what it was, it was the guns."

"No, I don't believe that, something specifically drew him to Lyssa, now what was it?" Ronon continued to ask.

"Fine, it was the dog tags." Sean, finally admitted.

Ronon groaned, he turned, looking for something, anything to vent his anger on, he spotted a small tree and headed over to it.

Knowing what Ronon was probably going to do Sheppard shouted at him. "Ronon you smash your hands against that tree, and you wont be able to smash Michael, think about it."

Sheppard turned back to look at Sean, "How did Michael see the tags?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"He kept asking about the guns, and mentioning Atlantis. Lyssa came over and stood behind me. That's when he seemed to take notice of her. He showed her the tags he had, and then asked if he could see her tags. That's when he said he'd trade with us."

"So if I hadn't given her the tags, Michael never would have taken her." Ronon said, blaming himself.

"This isn't your fault Ronon, you know Michael, you know how devious he is." Teyla tried to comfort Ronon.

"Teyla's right, Michael's probably been planning something like this for each of us, you can't blame yourself for what happened." Sheppard, also tried to tell him.

"I don't think it was just the dog tags. He was very interested in the guns, kept asking about Atlantis. So even if he had never seen the tags I think he still would have done something." Sean told Ronon.

"Yes, but the tags identified her with me. That's all Michael would have been interested in, once he found that out." Ronon said, nothing they could say would make him feel less guilty.

"McKay, you managed to pinpoint a specific location yet." Sheppard said, turning to look at McKay

"Yes I think I have."

"You have?" Sheppard hadn't been expecting such an answer.

"Yes, it's about a quarter of a mile over there. That's where the signal is originating from."

It took them half an hour to find the entrance to the cave. Ronon was the first in, followed by Sheppard, McKay, Sean and finally Teyla. It was dark, and took a while for their eyes to adjust to the light.

"McKay, you getting anything, can you tell us which direction the signal is coming from."

"Yes, just up ahead."

Ronon spotted Michael up ahead, and took off after him, leaving the others behind. He followed Michael along the passages, gaining on him with every step. Then he saw Michael enter a room, slamming the door closed behind him. Ronon stood outside the door, he thought he heard muffled voices, coming from inside the room. He drew his foot up and kicked the door open. The blast, knocked him back against the wall, stunning him for a while, his blaster fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: REUNIONS (Sequel to Behind the Mask)  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 4/ 4

Series: Behind the Mask  
Rating: NC/17  
Pairing: Ronon Dex, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content / Some Torture (Just to be safe)  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Carrying on from where 'Behind the Mask' finished. Ronon has a reunion with an old 'friend' while Lyssa becomes the innocent victim in between the two, and Sean is finally reunited with his sister.

REUNIONS

Chapter 4

As Ronon had said, Lyssa's wounds had stopped bleeding and where starting to close up. She managed to unhook her hands, from the hook, and fell to the floor. She felt a bit weak, but otherwise she felt alright. She got the small knife that she had secreted down her boot, between the laces, and began cutting the bonds. She took a while to cut through the bonds but she did it. She stood up, and felt a bit woozy, probably from the blood loss, and the hanging about on that hook thing.

She could hear voices, they were getting closer. All of a sudden, Michael ran through the door, taking no notice of her, he pressed a switch and then moved to the door, on the opposite side of the room. Lyssa, realised that Michael was running from Ronon and the others. He had led them here, deliberately, leading them in to the trap he had waiting for them.

She could hear Ronon on the other side of the door, she tried to shout for him not to open the door, but it was too late, the door opened, and the resulting explosion, caught her, Ronon, and even Michael, who hadn't been far enough ahead of Ronon to get out of the way.

Lyssa lay there dazed, her ears ringing, she wasn't sure what was hurting. She lifted her head up and saw Ronon and Michael moving, still conscious. She put her arm on the floor to push herself up with and cried out at the pain. At least it was her left arm, she thought. She didn't know if it was sprained or broken. She got up and went over to Ronon, who was just lifting his head up.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him, running her hand over his body to quickly see for herself.

"Ask me later when the pain stops." He winced. "Where's Michael?" He asked, jerking himself up to look around the room.

Michael was just starting to stand up, Ronon, forgetting about his injuries got himself up and ran at Michael. They fought each other, all Lyssa could do was watch, and wait. But Michael knocked Ronon back and fled from the room, Ronon chased after him, and Lyssa followed.

They where in the passageway, when the earth started to shake. Rocks and dust rained down on them. The ground beneath them started to crack, and move, they tried to get out of the way, but there was nowhere to go to. Suddenly, the whole of the ground beneath them gave way, and Ronon, Lyssa and Michael fell in to a huge cavern below. The blackness engulfed them, and the silence seemed to smother them. It was a while, before either of them moved. The fall and the rocks which had fallen on them had created even more injuries.

Lyssa was the first one up, her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and she could see Ronon, covered in rocks and dirt. She got most of the debris off him, and checked him over, again. She could feel a lump on his head, it was sticky, the blood oozing out. Then she ran her hand over his arms and legs, trying to feel for any broken bones, but there didn't seem to be any. Her left arm was killing her, but at least the rest of her seemed alright.

She heard a sound behind her, turning she saw Michael standing up, he looked at her, and then at Ronon, but he didn't move. He just turned away from them and started moving towards the tunnel. Something sprang out of the darkness and attacked him. It took him a few seconds to kill the creature, then he looked along the tunnel, where there were even more creatures. Lyssa tensed, Ronon was still unconscious, she looked at Michael, he was backing up away from the creatures, finally he was standing a few feet away from her, he looked at her then down at Ronon.

Two cat like creatures ran towards them Michael, tackled one, and Lyssa stood up and kicked the other one, it was back within seconds, attacking her. Then it went for Ronon, who was still unconscious, Lyssa managed to find Ronon's knife, as the creature came forward she plunged the knife into its chest, earning her a set of claw marks across her arm. She saw that Michael, had also killed the creature that had attacked him.

She noticed a small gap in the rocks behind her, the gap was narrow, could easily be defended. "Help me get Ronon back here." She asked Michael, who looked at her as if she were mad.

"You want me to help Ronon." He asked her incredulously.

"There doesn't seem to be any less of these creatures, so if you want to get out of here, we're going to need Ronon's help. Please." She asked, watched him hesitate, he grab hold of Ronon's arm and dragged him back in to the small recess.

"Thank you." she said.

"I don't suppose Ronon has his blaster with him."

"No that was knocked out of his hand when the explosion went off." she told him.

It took her over five minutes to rouse Ronon, he came to, groggily. His eyes squinting as he tried to peer through the darkness.

"Where are we?" He asked her.

"We fell in to some kind of cavern."

Ronon suddenly realised that Michael was standing nearby. He growled and pulled himself up, ignoring any pain he felt. He went to run at Michael, but Lyssa stood in front of him.

"Ronon, don't!" She shouted, pushing her hands against his chest, using all of her strength to

stop him from advancing towards Michael.

"I'll kill him." He screamed.

"Ronon, we need him, if we ever want to get out of here."

"We don't need him." He snarled, his muscles bunched beneath her hands, as she kept up the pressure on his chest.

"We do, look down there," She told him pointing down the passage where several creatures were advancing towards them, "You see those creatures, we need to keep them at bay, till we can find a way out of here, or Sheppard manages to find us. He's in the same position as us, he needs us just as much as we need him, now please, call a truce."

There wasn't time for anything as five creatures attacked them. Ronon had two of them on him, Michael had one and Lyssa was cornered by the other two. Lyssa managed to evade one of them, but the other one pounced on her and had her pinned to the ground, it's huge teeth ready to bit her neck. But it never had a chance to, as Michael kicked it away from her. Ronon looked over and saw what Michael did, grimacing, as he thought it should have been him protecting her not some Wraith, and certainly not Michael.

Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then they moved down the passageway, looking for some way out. Michael was in the front, Lyssa was behind him, and Ronon was at the back. Three creatures, which had been perched high on the rocks pounced on Michael, knocking him to the ground. Lyssa tried to kick one of them off, but it kept lashing out, clawing her leg. Ronon, came over, killed one of the creatures, then plunged his knife into another creature's neck, and the last one fled before anyone could kill it.

"That was for saving Lyssa before." Ronon said, looking down at Michael. Michael nodded and picked himself up off the floor.

It seemed to take forever to get out of the tunnel, but eventually, they managed it. Only to be met by Sheppard, and the others, who were just about to enter, and search for them. Ronon, Lyssa and Michael, all had various cuts, bruises, and claw marks, over them. Sheppard pointed his gun at Michael.

"Michael, nice to finally see you in the flesh, so to speak." Sheppard, remarked sarcastically.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Well it seems the tables are turned now, doesn't it." Sheppard said, smiling at the predicament Michael was now in.

"Does it." Michael said, slyly. He looked over at Teyla, his eyes glaring at her.

Ronon, stood there, watching Sheppard hold his gun on Michael, he had no qualms about Sheppard shooting Michael, but he knew Lyssa wouldn't stand for it. He lowered his head, he really didn't want to let Michael go, not after what he'd done to Lyssa.

Lyssa, moved to stand in front of Michael, blocking Sheppard's aim.

"Lyssa, move out of the way." Sheppard told her.

"No."

"What the hell is going on, what happened back there?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"Oh my god, it's the Stockholm syndrome. She's fallen in love with him, she's actually

fallen in love with the guy, or Wraith, or whatever he is, even after he tried to kill her." McKay announced.

"McKay, what are you going on about?" Sheppard asked him.

"It's when hostages suddenly sympathise with their captors, have feeling for them, even fall in love with them."

"Don't be stupid. Ronon?" Sheppard said looking over at Ronon, but Ronon didn't say anything he just looked at Sheppard.

"What is going on, will someone tell me." Sheppard asked angry now.

"We had a truce, you can't kill him." Lyssa told him.

"The hell I can't. Now move out of the way." Sheppard snarled, angry, and confused.

"No. He's leaving and no one is going to stop him." She said, looking at Sheppard, then looking at Ronon, who had his head lowered. "Are they?" She added.

She backed up and told Michael to go

"Maybe there's hope for you humans, yet." Michael said to her, feeling something akin to like for her.

"That goes both ways, maybe there's hope for you." She told him.

"Maybe there is." He said looking at her, with that he turned and left.

Everyone, except for Ronon, just stood there and watched Michael walk away. Then Sheppard turned to Ronon.

"I can't wait to read the mission reports on this one." He remarked, still not knowing what the hell was going on. He looked straight at Ronon, as if expecting an answer but Ronon just grimaced and looked away.

----------

Back on Atlantis, Doctor Beckett dressed the various wounds, gave several shots and put Lyssa's arm in a cast, because she'd broken it. When they asked if they could leave, he told them.

"If I let you leave here, you have to promise me that you'll keep an eye on each other, and report any problems, headaches, nausea, or anything else which may indicate a problem."

"Oh I think they'll be keeping more than an eye on each other, Doc." Sheppard said, grinning.

"Fine you can go." Beckett told them.

When Ronon and Lyssa exited the room, McKay turned to Sheppard. "Aren't they going to grab something to eat, I mean it must be over six hours since we last ate. I am starving..."

"McKay, you're always starving."

"Seriously though, I think they should eat something"

"McKay, they have other things on their mind, and I don't food is one of them."

"What do you mean? Oh, yes, I mean..." McKay, finally got the hint, stammered, and flushed with embarrassment.

----------

Walking along the corridor to Ronon's room, he had his arm around her neck, holding her against his side, she had her arm around his waist, her other arm was in a sling.

"You do realise that the next time I see Michael, I'm going to kill him." Ronon told her, glancing down, as she looked up at him.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"He's a Wraith." Ronon said straight off.

"Did you know him before you tried to change him in to a Human?" She asked.

"No."

"Don't you think he has a right to be angry, by what you tried to do to him. I mean you did take everything from him. I'm not trying to defend his actions, but he surely has a right to feel hatred and anger towards the people who experimented on him."

"I suppose you're right, I never actually looked at it that way before. But I'm still going to kill him the next time I see him."

"Fine, just don't do it while I'm with you."

"I won't."

They entered Ronon's room, Lyssa sat down on the chair, she felt so tired. Ronon immediately took his clothes off and fell on the bed, face down, Lyssa smiled, stood up and took her own clothes off and laid down beside him. She felt him shifting on the bed.

"I thought you were asleep." She remarked, rolling on her side, she placed her hand on his back, and began stroking her fingers across his skin.

"Don't do that." He asked her quietly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm trying to keep control."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" He groaned, turning his head to the side, to look at her.

"I don't know."

"You have that many injuries, if I do what I want to do, I might hurt you." He told her.

"What about what I want to do to you?" She said, leaning over she put her mouth on his heated skin, kissing him. He growled and rolled over, on to his back.

"I'm all yours." He told her huskily.

"You'd better be." She managed to say, before her mouth dried up, at the sight of him laying there, naked, and aroused.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, smiling as she continued to look at him.

"With what?"

"Anything."

"No, not yet, I think I can handle it." She said saucily.

"I know you can handle it, I'm just wondering if you need any help."

"Maybe later."

She rested her left arm on his chest, and moved her right hand over his chest, stroking across his skin, she could feel his muscles clench beneath her palm, she slowly moved her hand down to his abdomen, then lower. Grasping his erection, she moved her hand along the length, caressing him, stroking back and forth, she could feel him squirming as the pleasure grew stronger.

He had his hand around her back, stroking along her spine, she shivered at the feel of his fingers lightly skimming over her skin, he moved his hand lower, grasped her buttock, then moved even lower, till she felt his fingers against her, felt his fingers sliding inside her. She wanted more than his fingers.

She moved to sit astride his hips, felt his erection nestled between her thighs, she reached down and took hold of him, raising herself up, she pushed his shaft back, positioned herself against him and immediately sank down, feeling her inner muscles parting to allow him access.

"Mm, so good." She groaned, shifting her hips against him, rotating them.

Ronon just laid there, his hands resting on the bed, watching her, when she shifted her hips against him, he groaned, as her muscles clenched and rippled against his shaft. He was dying to touch her, but he held back, waiting, letting her set the pace. She began rocking her hips, back and forth against him, he could feel her muscles tightening on him. As she built up the tempo, he noticed, every time she put both of her hands on his stomach, for leverage, she would cry out in pain, as her arm protested at any kind of pressure put on it.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"No, I need help." She admitted, frustrated at not being able to use her two hands.

"I did ask you, before."

"Yes, well I need help now. So help." She moaned.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her down, and drove his hips up, sending his shaft deeper, he set the pace, driving against her, felt her meeting each thrust, shifting her hips, to create even more pressure. Slicking back and forth inside her, he felt her thighs tightening on his hips, felt her inner muscles clenching, held on to her as she arched her back, as the tremors ran through her. He quickened his thrusts, felt his body reaching, felt the pressure suddenly release as he exploded, spilling his seed inside her.

Lyssa dropped forward, resting on his chest, breathing deeply, and totally shattered.

"You are not leaving here again." Ronon told her.

"No."

"You're staying right here." He continued.

"Yes."

"Are you listening." He asked, lifting her head up to look at her, she was ever so compliant, he thought, not like her.

"Mm."

"And I'm still going to kill Michael when I see him." He told her firmly.

No response.

He lifted her head and saw that she was fast asleep. He was talking to himself, he realised. Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
